Verte comme ses yeux
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: La table réservée à leur nom est placée à l'écart et cela convient au couple qui s'installe. Mais là encore, le jeune homme semble perturbé : il regarde tout autour de lui, ne cesse de tâter ses poches, ses mains trembles. Lydia, inquiète, prend les doigts de Stiles entre les siens et l'oblige à la regarder dans les yeux. — Dis-moi ce que tu as.


— Stiles ?

— Non, n'entre pas !

Lydia fronce les sourcils. Elle baisse la poignée de la porte, mais à peine ouverte, Stiles se jette dessus, la refermant d'un coup sec.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas entrer !

— Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On va être en retard.

— Je cherche un…

Un bruit de fracas ne laisse pas le temps à la jeune rousse d'entendre ce que je cherche son petit-ami. Elle soupire et appuie son oreille contre le battant.

— Bordel, où est-ce que je l'ai mise ?

Lydia fait alors les cent pas dans le couloir. Ils ont réservé pour dix-neuf heures et l'horloge affiche déjà dix minutes de plus. Au moment où elle entreprend de frapper de nouveau, Stiles sort de sa chambre, visiblement essoufflé, mais le visage barré d'un grand sourire.

— Je suis prêt !

Là où Lydia se serait plains quelques années avant, elle se contente de sourire, à la fois charmée et exaspérée. Puis, elle s'attarde sur sa tenue : ce costume lui va comme un gant et il a coiffé ses cheveux – si coiffer est vraiment le bon terme pour décrire cette chevelure farfelue qui, il faut l'avouer, lui correspond à la perfection.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? demande Lydia, curieuse, alors qu'elle conduit jusqu'au restaurant.

— Rien, s'empresse de répondre Stiles. Rien du tout. Rien d'important.

Elle le regarde et fronce les sourcils, mais son sourire la convainc de lâcher l'affaire : il ne lui dirai rien. Pas maintenant. Pas ici.

La table réservée à leur nom est placée à l'écart et cela convient au couple qui s'installe. Mais là encore, le jeune homme semble perturbé : il regarde tout autour de lui, ne cesse de tâter ses poches, ses mains trembles. Lydia, inquiète, prend les doigts de Stiles entre les siens et l'oblige à la regarder dans les yeux.

— Dis-moi ce que tu as.

Il feint ne pas comprendre, mais l'air de son amie l'interrompt. Il se racle alors la gorge et se lève tout en sortant de sa poche un petit écrin bleu qui brille à la lumière.

Le coeur de Lydia manque un battement.

Se passe-t-il vraiment ce qu'elle croit qu'il se passe ?

Ou est-ce que tout ceci est une farce ?

Ou un rêve duquel elle va se réveiller très bientôt ?

Mais la scène continue de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle voit son petit-ami mettre un genoux à terre et sa gorge se bloque. Elle sent son palpitant s'affoler.

Est-ce réel ?

Il ouvre la petite boîte qu'il tient entre ses doigts et elle aperçoit la bague. Une bague en argent, toute simple, avec une petite pierre verte sertie en son centre.

Verte comme ses yeux.

Stiles se racle de nouveau la gorge. De la sueur coule dans sa nuque et lui aussi sent ses battements de cœur s'accélérer.

— Lydia Martin…

Il s'arrête quand il voit une larme rouler sur la joue de son amie. Il inspire profondément avant de reprendre.

— Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Un large sourire égaye le visage déjà rouge de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle hoche la tête avec conviction.

— Oui, Stiles. Oui !

Il se relève alors et elle prend son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

Fougueusement. Amoureusement. Passionnément.

Le temps semble s'être arrêter au moment-même où leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Ils n'entendent pas les applaudissements autour d'eux. Ils n'entendent pas les chuchotements. Ils ne voient pas les serveurs leur apporter deux coupes de champagne. Ils ne sentent pas tous ces regards qui convergent vers eux.

Rien n'a d'importance.

Rien n'a plus d'importance que leur amour.

Même lorsqu'ils se détachent, ils restent lié par l'échange muet de leurs yeux. Leurs sourires veulent tout dire. Leurs regards se disent tout. Et, lentement, Stiles quitte les prunelles pour observer les doigts fins sur lesquels il compte bien enfiler la bague qu'il a présenté.

La première chose qu'elle fait une fois officiellement fiancée à Stiles Stilinski, c'est l'enlacer. Mettre son visage dans son cou, caresser sa nuque, sentir ses mains contre ses hanches, humer son odeur. Et, comblée, elle sourit.


End file.
